Wonderful Tonight
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Having four kids have put Lucas' and Brooke's date nights on the back burner to 1 night a month. And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?" And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight". Brucas. One shot.


**Summary:** Having four kids have put Lucas' and Brooke's date nights on the back burner to 1 night a month. And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?" And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight". Brucas. One shot.

**Disclaimer: **so I've been listening to old school music lately and Eric Clapton kept coming on my Itunes Radio station. The song is Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton- that I do not own at all. The characters I do not own besides the three boys. So basically I'm in indebt college senior about to graduate and go on for her master's in social work. Yeah I'm going to be broke for a while.

Hope you like it! It took me all snow day to write! Enjoy!

**Wonderful Tonight**

_And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?"_

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight"_

Walking up to the dream house that we saved for years to afford, white picket fence and a red front door made me as nervous as can be. I was sweating standing at the front door. My hand trembling as I tried to open it. I shifted the red and pink roses from one hand to another and made my way inside.

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice shook through the house. "You finally home!" Angie ran up to me and almost knocked me over. I let out a small laugh as I lifted her into my arms and rubbed her brown hair out of her eyes. "Who they for? They're really pretty daddy!"

"They're for your mommy, Pretty Girl." Angie took on Brooke's nickname the minute I saw her when the Social Worker placed her in Brooke's arms. Angie might not be a Davis-Scott by blood but she certainly took on her mother's personality. "Do you think she'd like them?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded in response giggling like crazy. Her brown eyes lit up with excitement and her smile was plastered wide against her face. "Mamma's gone crazy."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at her before checking my watch. Reservations were in thirty minutes. "Where is your Mamma?"

"Up here Broody!" Brooke's raspy voice echoed down the stairs.

"Where are your brothers, Ang?" I asked placing her on the ground and looked around. It was too quiet for the three littlest additions to the Scott family- Finley, Samuel and Evan.

"Mommy has them upstairs. They were annoying me." I laughed as she shrugged at me as I placed her on the ground.

"Be nice to them Angie. Mommy needs your help when I'm at work. She needs you to be a role model to them." I bent down to her level.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She skipped away from me. I let out a small laugh as I watched Angie skip away towards her dolls and the television. She reminded me so much of her mother, even if it wasn't biological.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello?" I rubbed my tired eyes as I answered the phone. It was two in the morning, why would anyone be calling? I looked over at Brooke, who was lying on her side fast asleep. _

"_Lucas Scott?"_

"_Yes, that's me." I became nervous._

"_Hi, I'm Carolyn Smith. A social worker at Raleigh Adoption Agency."_

_Hearing this I sat right up. "Hello, what can I do for you?"_

"_We had a mother come in to the hospital this evening and didn't have a family picked yet for her baby. We gave her many options and she picked you two." _

"_Really?" I became ecstatic. I quickly shook Brooke out of her slumber. _

"_Yes. If you two would come in tomorrow morning that would be great. The mother wants to meet you two."_

"_We'll be there first thing in the morning." _

"_We'll see you then." She hung up._

"_Is there a reason to be waking me from my beauty sleep?" Brooke mumbled looking up at me. _

"_Our dreams coming true." I whispered staring off into space. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That was the adoption agency." I couldn't hide my smile anymore. "We got picked."_

"_We what?"_

"_A lady had her baby tonight. She picked us, Pretty Girl!" I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. We had so much to do to get ready for tomorrow. _

"_We did?" Brooke became just as ecstatic as I was, tears were running down her cheeks. "We're getting a baby Lucas! Oh my gosh. We have so much to do. I need you to put the crib together. I'll have to go shopping. We have no clothes for a baby Luke! Oh my, what are we going to do?" Brooke started rambling, causing me to laugh. She was pacing back and forth on our bedroom rug. _

"_Babe, we got this. I'll but the crib together and we can get stuff when we head home from Raleigh. We can do this."_

"_Its going to be real this time!" Brooke hugged me tightly. _

_Six hours later we made our way into the hospital. The starkness scared me and I squeezed Brooke's hand for support. _

"_Brooke, Lucas, I'm Carolyn! Its great to see you two right now. You must be so excited." _

"_And a little nervous." Brooke answered. _

"_The mother checked herself out last night," Carolyn smiled softly. "So right now, the baby is all yours."_

"_All ours?" I asked._

"_After some paperwork is filled out." _

"_Can we see it?" Brooke eyes lit up like a child who sees their presents for the first time on Christmas morning._

"_Brooke and Lucas, I'd like you two to meet your daughter." She showed us to a small room in the back of the nursery._

"_Girl?" Brooke eyes started getting watery. She always talked about having a girl. One to dress up and put make up on. _

"_A perfect little girl." Carolyn smiled at us. "I'll go get the paperwork and you two can spend some time with your new daughter._

"_Lucas," Brooke stared up at me. "She's perfect." _

"_She is." I kissed Brooks forehead before looking down at the sweet angelic baby girl in her arms. "She needs a name."_

"_Angelica."_

"_Like after Rugrats?" I raised an eyebrow to her. _

"_It means off the angel's Broody. Angelica is her name. That's final."_

_Damn Brooke and her moody attitude. "Fine, we can call her Angie." I compromised. "Angelica Rylie Karen Scott." _

"_Welcome to the world Miss. Angie." Brooke smiled. "Luke I think we have a new Pretty Girl in our life."_

_-End Flashback- _

"Don't you look beautiful, Cheery?" I rested against the doorframe staring at the perfection of a female I call my wife. She stood in front of me with her hair in curlers and her rob tied snug to her body, a baby boy resting at her hips and a pile of dresses- some I haven't seen in years- sprawled out across the bed.

"Beautiful?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm a hot mess right now. I can't fit into any of my clothes, Evan won't let me leave his sight for two minutes," she pointed to the small baby sitting in a his swing, "and Finley wants Barney on twenty-four seven and the same episode only. Samuel won't let me put him down all day. I've gotten nothing done all day."

"Dada," giggled Finley as he stumbled his 'drunk toddler way' towards me. I scooped him into my arms. When the Social Worker called us two years ago saying that a baby boy around one year old was in need of a family- Brooke and I took the opportunity to expand the family. Finley Alexander Keith Scott fit into us perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke come on, they'll be fine." I pleaded switching Angie from one side to another. I just wanted a nice dinner where there was no need for a children's menu, high chair or buster seat. "Won't you Ang? You'll help Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley with Finley?"_

"_My brother." She proudly smiled pointing to Finley. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." I smiled giving a kiss on her forehead._

"_I don't think I can leave him yet." She held onto the little redhead boy with all her might. I watched as she brought him closer to her chest. "Can't we wait a little longer?"_

"_We had these plans the past two months and every week you put them off. Its just one night, Cheery, one night to just be adults."_

"_I can't yet." She cried, her green eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose him."_

"_B, they're be here when we get back." I placed Angie on the ground. "Angie, why don't you go to your room and play with your toys for a little?"_

"_You should listen to him, Tigger." I turned towards the doorway to see Haley standing there. "You need a break."_

"_Hales," I looked at her for more support. _

"_Fine," Brooke gave in. "Only dinner though." _

"_Yes, only dinner. That's it Brooke." I said with a smile and kissed her forehead. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Finny boy, have you been misbehaving for your mommy?" I laughed tickling his belly.

"No Dada. I've been good." He mumbled in his toddler talk and started rambling about Barney with his eyes glued to the television in the corner of the room.

"That's good Finn, go finish Barney." I placed him on the ground and he took off running towards the television. "Give me him and you finish getting ready. My mom will be here soon to watch them. Oh by the way, these are for you." I walked into the hallway quickly and grabbed the dozen roses.

"Luke," Brooke turned to me with her dimpled smile bright on her face, "they're beautiful."

"A pretty lady deserves pretty roses." I pulled her into hug and kissed her on the lips. I stared at her, falling more and more in love with her, every second of every day.

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes  
and the wonder of it all  
is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

"Dada!" Samuel giggled from Brooke's arms, reaching for me. Our little surprise miracle baby had bright green eyes and blonde messy hair and a big dimpled smile.

"Hey buddy. Why don't we let Mommy get dressed?"

"Nooo." He cried out reaching back for Brooke.

"Sammy, mommy needs to get ready." I laughed. "Brooke you got ten minutes or we miss our reservations, again."

"Hey!" She pouted crossing her hands over her chest.

"Just get dressed." I laughed sitting on the bed. Looking over at Brooke I wondered how I became so lucky with how life is going. For having two kids in the past two years has made Brooke's body curvier but yet she looked more beautiful then ever.

I sat on the bed tickling Samuel. My eyes couldn't help themselves from looking over to her. Brooke now sported a little lacy black dress.

"Stop staring at me." Brooke blushed covering up her body. "Zip me up, Brody boy."

"You look beautiful."

"Of course you have to say that, you married me." Brooke pouted. "I just had a kid. I still didn't loose the weight I wanted to."

"You look amazing." I placed Samuel in the middle of the bed before walking over to Brooke. "I would still love you if you had a million kids B."

"Sure you would." She rolled her eyes at me causing me to laugh hysterically.

"You look wonderful, Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott."

"Maybe I do." She smirked showing off her dimpled smile.

"Hey ma. I hope you don't mind this." I came down the seeing my mom sitting there.

"Lucas, watching my own grandchildren is a pleasure to me." Karen smiled walking over to them. "Now Brooke, hand over Evan and let the rest play. Go enjoy your date night."

"Grandma said we can make cookies, Mommy." Angie said excitedly. "I never get to make cookies!"

"That's because I can't cook, baby girl." Brooke bent down to her level causing the dress to rise up slightly showing off her toned legs.

"I've seen it before and its not pretty Angie." I laughed along earning myself a death glare from a set of green eyes.

"You sure you can handle them Karen? I mean we can take Even with us." The new mother in Brooke was coming out. The worrying, the nerves- everything you find in a mother of a new born.

"Brooke don't be silly. I can handle them all. Plus, I think I can bribe Samuel and Finley with a new Barney DVD."

"Sneaky Karen." Brooke's smile melted my heart. She reassured me, with that little dimpled smile, that all the shit I put her through in high school was forgiven.

"Barney?" Oh that purple dinosaur and Finley.

"In a little I'll put him on for you, Buddy." My mom lifted him into her arms. "Say bye-bye."

"Behave Pretty Girl and help grandma with your brothers."

"I know already daddy."

"Good. Love you Angel." I looked down at her as she hugged my leg tightly.

"Love you too Daddy." She smiled at me in response.

"Ready Brody boy?"

I was more then ready for this night. Once a month was date night with no kids, no hectic life. Just Brooke and me, and I looked forward to these nights every month. "More then ready." I held open the door for her for both the house and the car.

"Always the gentleman I see." She smirked at me, showing off her dimples. I watch as her eye goes from my face to the family room window where the faces of Finley and Samuel silhouettes can be seen. Both boys have tears running down their cheeks as they pounded on the glass. "I just want to go make sure they are okay."

"Brooke, they're fine. My mom's there and if she needs any help Haley already said she'll come and help." I pleaded so we would not miss our reservations. "I know they're breaking your heart, Cheery, but you need to be allowed to have some fun away from the Kids."

"But they'll hate me for this."

"They won't remember it when they get older." I smiled at her squeezing her hand for support. "I promise you that, Baby. Enjoy some time for us."

"Just drive before I regret it." Brooke smiled looking out me as she let out a small laugh.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the front of a small Italian restaurant. "Lets go my lady." I laughed opening the door for her.

"Certainly my dear." Brooke laughed back. Her brown hair was in soft curls brushed to one side. Her make up was done naturally except for the red lipstick painted on her lips. "This is going to be so nice to eat without little hands in the dish."

"You are truly and amazing mother, Brooke Davis-Scott." I smiled grabbing her hand tightly as we were brought to their table.

"Enjoy." The hostess smiled at us.

Fidgeting with the menu, I noticed Brooke was doing the same to hers. "B, is everything okay?"

"I just want to check on the kids. This is the first time your mom has had all four since Evan was born. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Brooke, you need to eat no matter if we went home right now or not. Just let us eat and then we can get right back home to those maniac children of ours."

"You promise?"

"I would never break a promise to you Brooke. I love you."

"I love you too, Luke. How's work going?"

"I work with a bunch of teenagers teaching English to them. I don't think most of them want to be there."

"I don't think I ever wanted to go to English class ever."

"If I remember correctly Brooke, a lot of the time you made sure we didn't go." I pointed out causing her to blush. I was trying to get her to relax a little and have an adult conversation that has nothing to do with feedings, barney or diaper changes.

"I didn't force you to do anything, Lucas." She smirked proudly.

"Brooke, any girl who comes up to a guy and says wanna have a quickie in the car is going to get a response of yes."

"Well maybe I used that to my advantage." She shrugged turning her attention back to the menu in front of her.

"Did you get any drawings done lately? I know the shop probably wants you to have new ones soon or even see you soon."

"When do I possibly have time to draw anything let alone have a cup of coffee? I have four kids to take care of. I need to make sure Angie makes it to the bus stop and then have a kid trying to potty train and two still in diapers, Luke. I barely have time to pee let alone draw new sketches."

"You're mom is probably loving it." I teased using the sensitive topic of Victoria.

"She stopped by this morning."

"Oh really?" I was completely shocked.

"Something about seeing and spoiling her grandchildren." Brooke laughed taking a sip of her wine.

We talked for the next hour in between eating and Brooke having some wine. It was a great time to spend with just the two of us. Holding hands, reminiscing and relaxing- an amazing time.

"Thank you for this, Luke. I really needed it."

"If you ever need a break go have a girls night with Hales. I know she'll probably need it also."

"I know, but I don't think you and Nate can handle six kids by yourselves." Brooke laughed. "Haley and I talked about it but we end up thinking about all the crazy things that could possibly happen."

"Just because you guys trusted us with Angie, Jamie and Lydia once and some how Angie's diaper got duct tape on is no reason not to trust us anymore." I defended myself.

"Luke, we were gone for an hour only to pick up food for the basketball game."

I shrug in response. "Lets go see our crazy children and hope my mom survived them all."

"At this time they should all be in bed and asleep already." Brooke looked at the time as I pulled up to the house. "I wanna check on them."

"Let's just see how my mom did first."

"You two are back early. I wasn't expecting you back so soon." My mom smiled at us shutting off the television.

"Well someone had to rush back to the crazy ones." I smirked earning a slap across the chest.

"Be nice to her Lucas Eugene."

"No middle name crap." I begged.

"I'll let you too get some sleep. All the kids went to bed easily and there are cookies on the counter if you're hungry." She hugged both of us.

"Thank you for doing this, Karen. I sure needed the time away from this house."

"Its no problem at all you two. I like to spend some time with my grandkids." I closed the door behind her and made sure it was locked and alarm was set before making my way up the stairs with Brooke in front of me.

"Check on kids like you've been dying too and I'll meet you in bed." I gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead as I watched her take off her heels and walk down the hall.

"All four are asleep and it's only nine-thirty." Brooke laughed. "Your mother is amazing. Maybe she should do bedtime every night."

"Did I tell you are wonderful, Cheery?" I looked at her all excited that she will finally get to go to bed with no kid in our bed.

"You tell me all the time, Brody." Brooke blushed as she climbed into bed. She was always embarrassed when it came to someone telling her how amazing she was.

"Well believe it Brooke." I lifted my arm for her to roll into my side, fitting perfectly.

"I love you Lucas Scott." She smiled giving me a kiss.

I turned off the light and answered her. "I love you too Brooke Davis-Scott."

_And then I tell her as I turn out the light_

_I say, "My darling, you are wonderful tonight_

_Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight"_

* * *

End of Wonderful Tonight.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
